So Wrong, So Right
by autumn midnights
Summary: M&MWP. Lily Luna/Roxanne. How can something so wrong also be so right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and credit for the pairing goes to mew-tsubaki and Morghen, as this is an M&MWP.

A/N: This is both femslash and cousincest. Don't like, don't read. I will not tolerate any flames or negative reviews because of the pairing. With that said, enjoy!

**So Wrong, So Right**

Love is difficult. Love is hard. Lily Luna Potter, Slytherin ice queen, had ingrained this mentality into her mind. Family love- family bonds- were one thing, but having a crush, or having a boyfriend, led to problems. She had seen it with other girls, making fools out of themselves, either purposefully or accidentally, because a boy they liked was nearby. It was better to stay out of it, especially at her age of fifteen, because things were even messier then, than they were as adults. At least adults could handle things in a more respectful manner.

Most of her family thought it ridiculous, and encouraged her to get out, date around, like all the other girls in her class. Fifth year was often when romance started to bloom, and Lily saw it with the constant breakups- and makeups- of those in her classes. It was messy, and it wouldn't do good to get involved. She held her head high and avoided the situations.

Roxanne, her cousin two and a half years older, was one of the few people who just…let her be. They had always had a special friendship, despite the age gap that meant the older girl would have, if it was up to that, mainly hung around Al and Rose, or James and Molly. But no, it was always LilyandRoxanne, or RoxanneandLily, everywhere they went. At school, though, it was much more difficult. Lily was studying for OWLs, and Roxanne was studying for NEWTs, not to mention that Lily was a Slytherin and Roxanne was a proud Gryffindor.

They reconnected at winter break, immediately going into Lily's room and barricading themselves alone. Lily threw her arms around the other girl, finally letting her perfect guard down in front of the only person she could. "Merlin, I've missed you," she whispered against the taller girl's ear, embracing her for a little longer than was friendly. "We never see each other."

"That needs to change," Roxanne said back, mussing Lily's immaculately combed scarlet bob. "Sit." They both plopped down on the top end of the bed, reclining against Lily's pillows. Their arms were pressed against each other, and their heads were only a few inches apart. They had always been a bit more touchy-feely than the other cousins, it seemed, but to them it was natural, instinctive. "You're always so busy," Roxanne pouted. "We should go to Hogsmeade sometimes, if you can get away. My father told me about a secret passageway."

"You mean…go on a day that nobody else is?" A wide grin crept across Lily's face. Part of her still enjoyed a bit of rule-breaking, the sort of things she had done when she was younger, before she had to build up her careful façade of coldness. Now, the only thing she did was occasionally talk back to a teacher, and even that was usually justified and not for the pure thrill of it. "I'm definitely in."

"It's a date, then. Maybe…the last Saturday in January?"

"Sure. How about 1:00, we meet in the library and you show me this passageway of yours?" Lily grinned. Finally, she would have some time where her and Roxanne could be together, uninterrupted, just wandering around the Wizarding village. It sounded like heaven.

"Sounds good to me." Roxanne stared out the window, at the rapidly falling snow. It was beautiful, in its own way, just like the green of the leaves on trees in summer and spring, or the colorful hues that autumn brought. Lily watched her cousin, suddenly aware that Roxanne was, in fact, also beautiful. Roxanne did not look in the slightest bit like a Weasley, with her jet-black hair, mocha skin, and eyes such a dark brown that they looked almost black. She had taken all her characteristics from her mother's side of the family, it seemed. It was different and unique, amongst all the redheads of the Weasleys. It was stunning.

Roxanne noticed Lily gazing at her, in almost rapt adoration, and opened her mouth to speak and break the moment. Surely Lily couldn't…like her. Lily didn't like anyone in that manner, she had said so herself numerous times. But then, RoxanneandLily were always an exception to the rules- Slytherin and Gryffindor, seventh year and fifth year- weren't they? Roxanne closed her mouth, unwilling to end the tender stare of her cousin, and returned it.

Slowly, almost comically so, they pressed their mouths together in a soft, sweet kiss before pulling away. "This…" Lily began, unsure of what to say while still imagining their kiss over and over again in her head, and wanting it to happen again, very soon. "Is this okay?" She paused, allowing Roxanne to dive in for a small, quicker kiss. "I mean…it's so wrong, but it's also- it's so right. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Roxanne said truthfully, "but I'm pretty sure that I like you. Like that."

"Me too," Lily said quietly, glancing toward the door. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know that, either," the older girl replied, "but I do know that you're perfect for me."

A/N: Please review.


End file.
